1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic combination locks and in particular to an electronic combination door lock for hotel, office building and apartment use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic combination door locks are available for controlling access from a non-secure area to a secure area. They normally have a single code, operable by pushbuttons, that must be sequentially generated for access. Means to select other combinations and to detect tampering are also known.
Door locks for hotels, however, have unique problems because of the turnover of new guests and because of the requirement for a maid or hotel employee to be able to enter while the guests is not in the room. If a single code combination is used, as is known in the prior art, the management must have knowledge of each new code set. Also in this case the guest is unable to independently reset the code, otherwise the maid would be unable to enter, unless an override is present.